


Chance

by LKADity



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKADity/pseuds/LKADity
Summary: After completed his hunt of Kiara, then went along with the last master journey to safe humanity, EMIYA Alter said goodbye Chaldea only to found someone already waiting for him in the void. How he supposed to do second life if he didn’t even know how his first life is. (EMIYA Alter Reincarnation to Worm) [One-shot]





	Chance

**A/N :** First, as same as other fanfic out there, this story heavily subjected to fan (me) interest.

Second, I also accept suggestion, review or even critic.

Lastly, Enjoy the ride~.

….

 “Talking”

‘ _Thinking’_

“ _Telephone_ / _Radio_ _/TV_ _”_

_Past_

*SFX*

**Something _Important_**

…

 **Disclaimer : Everything is own by Gilgamesh… or not…,** **Fate/Stay Night** **own by Type-Moon** **and Worm is masterpiece authored by Wildbow** **.**

 

* * *

 

Nameless 

* * *

**Void**

**(EMIYA Alter POV)**

_‘Where is this?’_

Last memories he remembered, he said goodbye to his temporary masters, Fujimaru Twins, after finally he had taken down his only and only objective, Kiara. About his temporary masters, their naivety never ceased to amaze him, but maybe that was also one of the reasons he decided to join in their adventure after their little journey in Shinjuku, which also part of his mission, to save humanity.

At first it was only a little spark of interest, after he had gone kill ten million to save hundred million plus his journey to search **That Evil Woman** , which left him with empty shell with only one mission to complete, at least until fragments of memories started coming back to him as he went along with Fujimaru twins.

Put aside his thought, he then opened…, or at least something like it, …his eyes and stared into nothing but void in front of him. “So, in the end what do you want from me?”

His question only to met silence, at least what he thought until something began to appear there. It was like fireflies gathering, unless it’s crimson in color and no fireflies could be felt this ominous. Then the sparks began to form a something humanoid, as he could feel the other being met his gaze.

**“Well well well, look what we got here, another lost lamb without place to going home to”**

For a moment he remembered  about Chaldea, but he shook his head. “Drop the pleasantries and just answer me. What do you want from me?”

That being then raised a smirk, or at least what he thought to, **“Don’t be such a party pooper Shirou Emiya, or would you preferred to be called EMIYA Alter?”**

“Suit yourself” What he called was not affecting him in the slightest, after all, even his memories had coming back to him, he was definitely not a fool who denied his fate as a counter guardian, nor he someone who had dream to become heroes of justice, though that phrase somewhat makes him felt like crying.

But instead of another word, the other being only watched him for moment. **“Really, you sure a lost lamb…, no, scratch that. You are an idiotic-amnesiac-broken lost lamb, what a handful person you are”** as it gave him a laugh

“Do you meet me here only to ridicule me or what?”

It suddenly discarded it playful expression for the second time. **“What if I said I’m going to grant you another life?”**

“Grant me another life? What a joke after all I’m a…,-“ **“Corrupted copy for Heroic Spirit EMIYA right?”**

“… yes, that”

**“I know, and you know it well, what happened when a copy got corrupted right? He couldn’t go back to throne of heroes, nor he could stay as his mission already completed. And given time Alaya will probably find him but, he would be treated as a _bug_ , _you will be treated as a bug_. You know for sure what Alaya do to a _bug_ don’t you”**

He knew so well, the _bug_ will be either formatted by its backup stored somewhere or… deleted. Him, and _ofcourse_ other Alter servant knew about this fact. After all, there were nothing but a dream, illusion, malfunction from a copy. Even so they would be embraced that with all of their heart, or something like that. As what they had experienced in Chaldea, especially with their masters, were enough to make up for everything.

As if reading his mind, the other being continued. **“I see, it’s a shame as I found you all as Alternates interesting…”**  his words sounded like a fan just hear news his favorite band disband. At least what he thought until the other being playful smirk and he knew so well this will end badly.

**“But too bad I don’t like it when I lost my precious amusement, so sorry in advance, whether you like or not I’m going to give you the second life!!! Hooray!!!”**

He knew it, he knew it so f*cking well, and dunno why word of **zelretch** coming to his mind but he decided to curses that alongside the other being in front of him.

 **“Well I’m sure if Wizard Marshall knows this, he would support my decision hahaha”** Then it raised its arm toward him and began to chant. He tried to stop whatever the other being going to do, but to betray his expectation, he couldn’t move his body a inch, nor he could access his magic circuit even he feel it.

Then crimson light as the color of the other being started to swirl around him. He finally could move his hand as he tried to disperse it, but to no avail, the light only going brighter.

As he almost couldn’t see anything else except the light, he heard the other being voice for the last time.

**_My name is Abaddon_ **

**_I shall grant you the second life in earth bet_ **

**_May my star be with you_ **

**_No matter what your perks_ **

**_Nor your flaws_ **

**_Formerly EMIYA Alter_ **

**_Enjoy your second life,_ **

**_Emiya Menethil_ **

#################

**House of the Sun Orphanage, Somewhere Southern of Brockton Bay, 20 th June 1995**

**(Selena Crestfall POV)**

_“It's been two days since the behemoth struck the Capital city of Russia, the evacuation and rescue of civilians still undergoing….”_

“Oh my god” Selena was watching the news as thunder struck nearby power pole, result in sudden black out in the orphanage. Surprised, she almost let out a curse, only to remember currently her work as a helper and afraid to unconsciously using that near the kids, so she held it.

After calming herself for a while, she searched for emergency lamp and candles to light the orphan’s rooms, even when she felt a little uneasy because tonight there was only her as helper alone, as her partner couldn’t stay for the night because her son caught fever.  

Selena then put the candles in each room while she also checked whether there was somebody woke up because of the loud thunder, and thankfully everyone was still sleeping soundly. She then made a note in her mind to call for technician tomorrow and decide to rest early.

To made into her room, she must go around the front hallway, then to the living room before arriving into helper rooms, but as she passed through the front hallway, she saw in the corner of her vision a light coming from the front door.

 _‘Is that Aunt Marleen? Or that is a guest? But what kind of guest come this late?”_ pondered her as she walked into the front door. The light was still there as seen before, but there was no sound of knocking or voice of people, so she wondered _‘was that person only come to shelter from the rain? If that’s true, then it’s better to welcome him inside for a while then’_

Selena knew in Brockton bay anything could be happened, but her goodness/ _naivety_ and curiosity was stronger than her fear, slowly she unlocked the door then swang the door open.

But little she knew when she was unlocking the door, the light was slowly dimmed and by the time Selena opened the door, the crimson light already ceased to exist.

She confused to see nothing, but when she was going to close the door, she noticed there was a basket on the floor. Cautiously, she kneeled to inspect the basket, much to her surprise, inside the basket was a baby. It was nothing new for a baby to be found in front of the orphanage, but this was the first time Selena met with a situation like that.

On the top of the blanket cover, there was a envelope, she felt somewhat strange for the envelope and the basket completely dry when the downpour was so heavy. Slowly she opened the envelope and read the letter.

**_“This baby name is Emiya Menehild, please treat him kindly and lovingly, as he probably would need that so bad”_ **

**_“PS. I’ve already prepared compensation for this, just open another envelope under the blanket, I hope it’s enough to repay your kindness”_ **

The letter only contained two sentences, but Selena could guess whoever written this letter, he or she really wanted to become this baby parent by him/her self but got some complication so they can’t, so they decided to drop here with enough money in the second envelope to help. Never came into her mind that this baby also could be discarded by his parent nor this baby was a bastard son. As to remind her of the situation, another thunder wake Selena from her ponder.

 _‘Better save him first, then consult to Aunt Marleen later’_ thought her as she brought the basket, inside.

#################

**Winslow High, 13 th April 2011**

**(Emiya Menethil POV)**

*RIIIIIING*

“Okay the class end here, don’t forget to do your math assignment. I’ll see you at Friday” said Mr. Qinlann as he left the classroom. Immediately, classroom became noisy with conversation. Emiya however, only pack his belonging the head out. No one to conversed with nor club to attended to. This was school life of Emiya. Although he was not bullied in the slightest, the others were avoiding him, border isolated even. Emiya was dark-skinned as to mock his Asian feature, quite muscular, but still slender and his red mop hair also not helped as other could saw streak of white ash hair between them.

Everybody was  busy talking behind him, about how he was a bastard mix between n-word with Asian whore, or he somewhat involved in gangs and the merchant, etc. But to betrayed their expectation, Emiya just ignored any other people said like it was not bothered him at all. And that was true, far from just hear this and that, Emiya who had keen sense and instinct could hear them clearly even if he didn’t want to.

Also, the reason why they could only talking about him behind and isolated him, but no physical things or bully, well there was some fools who tried to mock him head on. But as usual, Emiya only focus his line of sight outside the windows from his desk. Then one of the fools, feel annoyed being ignored, then provoked him by holding his collar and ripped his shirt. After that the only things could be said they were not long lived, Emiya beat their life out of it and then just left them sprawling across the floor, as he sat back as if nothing had happened.

That episode became quite uproar as the fools got one-month detention while Emiya only got one week as it classified as legitimate self-defense. The result? No one ever involved themselves with Emiya, for the good and bad.

 Reached his locker, Emiya then opened the lock and put his textbook inside. Across his, he could saw the sad state locker of bullied person, Taylor Helbert. As if to mock the lock placed there, the locker was opened in its glory as everyone could saw the stain inside, or maybe even participate to add the stain itself. He felt a little kinship with her, just a little ofcourse because this and that was different matter. After finished putting his things inside, he then closed the locker before going to his workplace.

#################

Emiya work in the kitchen of some family restaurant. At first, the manager quite unsure to hire him, but after some display of his skill, he was immediately approved and appointed as vice-head of kitchen there. The wages just fine, but it was enough to pay for his rent, groceries, and still able to send part of it to the orphanage.

Emiya never found cooking more than a job. Even when in orphanage, his work only to keep cooking even when the other children got different work everyday, nor he would complain for it. Although it was quite a sight of Headmistress Marleen and Aunt Selena face when he told them he would move out from orphanage. He still didn’t know what love is, but at least he knew he fond of them, and they were quite fond of him, as he was one of the unfortunately one, meaning children who no one adopted until teenager age, and had to move out to give new orphans room to live to.

But once a week he still coming back to cook there, and even when aunt Selena said to keep his money out, Emiya still donate it to them as part of his obligatory, which they accepted reluctantly with condition he must keep enough money for his wellbeing.

He just changed his clothes when his phone ring up, name **Aunt Selena Crestfall** was written on the screen, so he promptly received the call.

 _“Hello Emiya! Selena here! Can you hear me!?”_ A middle-aged female voice could be heard from the speaker, although the tone of her quite cheerful, age just betrayed her.

“Hello Aunt Selana, and yes, I can hear you clearly as day”

 _“Okay~ so how’s life going Emiya? Are you doing good there? You eat properly right?”_ Selena immediately barrage him with questions after she confirmed he heard her. Emiya finally managed to answer everything after quite effort. Also, he told her school was same as usual, nothing good or bad happened and his job also as busy as usual, and they had to closed things early because out of stock, which made Selena laugh.

“Anyway, what’s happen? You are not called just to check my condition, right?”

 _“Ahh you sure sharp as always Emiya, the truth is… we got sudden notification about tomorrow, there is an important guest going to visit the orphanage, and so you know…”_ Selena voice became quitter and quitter.

“…then you all just have everything planned but still want to serve the best dish, so you want me to come and help right?” he then guessed what Selena would say, after all it had happened so many times before.

_“Yeah, I hope it not trouble you…, no it’s will trouble you for sure, but could you come?”_

“Well okay, I already planned to come by at Friday after all, a day faster won’t be hurt to”

_“YAY!!! Thanks Emiya, we own you another one”_

“Think nothing of it, this is my obligatory after all”

_“How many times I said, don’t be such a stranger, you already part of our House of the Sun family after all”_

Emiya can’t answer to that, Selena always said that every time Emiya made for clear everything he had done was only his responsibility to the orphanage, as they were the one who keep him until he grown. “Okay I got it, then is there anything else?”

Selena knew it better to not push more than this so _“nothing Emiya, take care of yourself okay? I love you”_

He knew that she said the truth when she told her, but his very being is unable to understand that love. “So, do I. See you tomorrow aunt Selena”

 _“Yeah see you tomorrow Emiya”_ then she hung up. Emiya then made a note to buy more ingredients than usual.

 

#################

**Coil’s underground base, 14 th April 2011**

**(Thomas Cavert a.k.a. Coil POV)**

Coil currently reviewed his plan for today, as today was a turning point for him and if his plan was successful, it would gave him some leeway so he could advance without worry of anything went wrong. But that is later, and for today plan he still needed to be extra careful. So he then divide timeline as he was going to go with the plan in this timeline. For the other timeline, he just waited for Tattletale report in his base as backup if his carefully plan failed. For security measure, he decided to take along Circus with him beside his mercenary.

#################

**House of the Sun orphanage, Later that afternoon**

**(Selena Crestfall POV)**

Today House of the Sun feel like really living to its name, as people could see various bright and colorful decoration in every corner of the house. The living room remade into impromptu dining hall, various mouth-drooling dishes already filled the table, courtesy of Emiya. Now the only thing to complete was the guest of honor as in Mayor niece, Dinah Alcott. It was still some time left before the expected arrived time, but she then grew worried when she saw the rain outside, until a voice called her.

“…lena, aunt Selena do you hear me?”

Selena then break her daze and turn to the voice source. Brown skin, slender but muscular build with a little weird mop of hair of Emiya Menethil, another child that House of the Sun taken care of.

 _‘Come to think it, it was raining like today when Emiya arrival to this house’_ But she then put her thought for another time to not ignored her child. “Yes Emiya?”

“I heard from Nena to come see you after I finish the dishes, so what is it?”

 _‘Direct and stoic, he really doesn’t change at all from the beginning.’_ She thought as wry smile formed. “Well thank you very much as always my child, and yes I called you here to request another favor is it alright?”

“it’s fine aunt Selena” as he noded his head once. To other people this action may taken in wrong way, but to Selena, she knew he didn’t mean bad, but its only as if he didn’t have feeling at all, so much that she was trying to change him this whole 16 years and counting. People may not notice nor even Emiya himself notice, but his behavior started to a little bit humanlike, it was not apparent, but she could feel the changes, even the change itself was so subtle.

“So what is the favor you asked me to do Selena?” again, Emiya voice snapped her from her daze. She then fake cough to her hand as she composure herself.

“Well the thing is, as can you see it’s raining outside, and I’m afraid our guest forgot to bring umbrella and we don’t want our guest arrived in drenched state, right?”

Emiya could only listened after Selena started her kind-of-lecture-mode “Hmm yes…?”

“That was a rhetoric question Emiya. Okay so to prevent that, I shall command thou to take this umbrella and guide her so she not lost her way to our beloved Castle of the Sun”

The sound of children laugher could be heard around them, Selena acting was borderline cringe rather than funny, but the children enjoyed it nonetheless.

He could only shake his head “I understand” as he was undoing his apron and took the umbrella before went for the door.

Not broke her character, Selena then said proudly “I Shall be waiting!”

#################

**(Emiya Menethil POV)**

The downpour was heavy, Emiya saw only a little number people walking, the others prefer waiting for the rain to stopped in veranda of various store or under random tree. Because of that, the walkway felt more spacious than usual. He then remembered his mission, to meet with Dinah and guide her to the orphanage. It was funny how his daily mission changed from looking for clue and torturing cult believer for **That Woman’s** information, to a walk in the park child guide. Little he knew small smile formed on his face when he was thinking that.

To use time as he walking to the bus stop, he then tried to recall about this important guest as aunt Selena showed him her picture in the morning. Dinah Alcott, the Mayor’s niece. Currently about twelve years old. Had a long-straight dark-brown hair. She expected to arrive at bus stop five minutes later, so he then stepped up his pace.

Arrived at bus stop he was told by the people who shelter from the rain there, the bus arrived 15 minutes early. After checked she was not among people there knew so well, he won’t miss her face along the way here, so either she took shelter in another place, she lost or something bad happened. For now, he needed information.

#################

**(Random Mercenary POV)**

The mission was simple, just to blend into civilian, then kidnap a little girl from street. Yet, called it paranoid, his employer decided not only to send four people, but also one of his cape to guard them as they kidnaped the girl. His boss maybe did that to make sure everything going well, but it hurt their pride as if the boss not believe in their capability. Not he or his colleagues will said that loud though.

He then decide to turn his thought to the bag he held up. Inside the bag is the girl in question. It was easy to pretend to asked her to showed direction then put her into sleep with the drug. Now they were on their way back to base via back alley to avoid unnecessary suspicion.

But he knew better to not doubt his boss decision.

Suddenly their tag-along cape, Circus, jerked their body out of the way, and one second later, heard gunshot as two of his teammates suddenly downed. His instinct as mercenary not betrayed him, as he immediate jump from place he was standing to took cover behind garbage bin.

He then prepared his sidearms and watched Circus showed their ability as they evade shot after shot.

“Arggggg!!”

He heard a scream from his teammates, whoever it was, they was good, to be able pin cape while strike his teammates from blindside.

Suddenly the gunshot was stopped, he then peeked from his hiding place to saw Circus making their way to him.

“We need to get out from here, fast”

He didn’t need them to tell him about that, the gunshot must be attracted quite commotion. The only thing the Protectorate or the ward rushed straight to here was the blessing of his boss planned diversion, thought it still dangerous to met with police. Without further ado, he ran alongside Circus to one of the safehouse, because it was dangerous if their enemy follow them to their boss lair. But not even five steps out of his hiding place, he heard something dropped behind him then he wondered why the heck body who hold the bag felt so familiar.

#################

**(Emiya Menethil POV)**

After dispatched the last of normal people, he then take his stance as to observe last person standing. He knew the one face him was a cape, as no normal human could move like before nor ignite fire out of nowhere.

They both standing still to observe each other, before Circus jerked in weird way then went attack him with sledgehammer. Emiya narrowly evade, as he slashed his kanshou gun-blade, which missed it target as they reappear above him with sledgehammer in unusual ready to pounce position. This time however, he let his projection and went to block with his barehand. Circus, expected him to became meat paste, not believe theirself when their opponent easily hold the hammer, and broke it to piece. Next thing they let out a painful scream as they felt all of their ribs broke and crashed into the wall.

#################

**(Coil POV)**

Coil didn’t believe what he saw. And he couldn’t find a single cape in his database which carries gun-blade like him moreover in Brockton Bay. Judging from the fight he observed before, the unknown cape must be classification in striker or stranger to able shot his mercenaries from nowhere, then mover to suddenly appeared and also brute at least 5 to handle attack from parahuman as if he received baby punch.

As Coil lost in his thought, he didn’t realise the other person was met his gaze from scope he used to, then mutter something while point the gun at him. And suddenly blades burst from his body.

* * *

 

**Coil’s Other timeline, Coil Base, At same time**

**(Coil POV)**

Coil was watching Undersider action via cctv when he felt he died in other timeline, but before he could closed the timeline, blades also sprouted from his body.

Then this timeline forcibly closed because the maker died.

* * *

 

**Real timeline, Unknown Alley**

**(Emiya Menethil POV)**

It was always weird every time he shot his noble phantasm. Well it was expected to felt like that when he literally shot part of his soul afterall. Anything goes though as long as he completed his mission, including him using power from that Abbadon being. It felt no quite same as magecraft, but he could use it with no problem at all. The power to filter being, also with their current status, location and general information. This was creepy but effective as he only need to apply **_[Name : Dinah Alcott, Range : Brockton Bay]_** then he came to know Dinah was kidnapped, Dinah’s status as a parahuman not bother him in the slightest as his mission was to guide her to orphanage. Then after taken care of the kidnapers, he apply filter to mastermind behind this kidnapping. Lucky for him the mastermind watched his fight not far from his place. Well half-kilometer was short for Emiya, then he didn’t know why, but he got promotion to kill him with his noble phantasm, so he did.

Emiya then promised himself to clean up remnant of the mastermind, Coil’s organization after he finished his mission to brought Dinah to orphanage as per Selena request. Little he knew what changes he brought into this world because of his action

* * *

 

**FIN**

* * *

 

 

**A/N : And that’s it. This idea just came into me when I was reading EMIYA Alter’s bond conversation. And sorry if halfway through the quality dropped quite a bit, as I was afraid if I didn’not finish this immediately, this story won’t come into the light like my other draft in unlimited draft work(lol). I promise I’ll fix this when I got time and motivation. R &R Please~**

**Trivia :**

  * **Abaddon is the third entity based on CYOA v5 gimel update**
  * **Before Shirou was his given name and Emiya was his Family name. In the wormverse, he got Emiya as Given name and Menethil as Family name. As for why I changed that, it’s because EMIYA Alter is already broken person, he lost without ideal nor dream, the only things inside his soul is mission to kill Kiara, at least until he regains some part of his humanity as everyone could see in his final ascension artwork, which showed his Unlimited Blade Work RM.**
  * **Menethil is taken from Arthas Menethil, his undead version is source for hero Abaddon in Dota 2**
  * **House of the sun is reference to manga by same name**



**PS : Below was WHAT IF Shirou decided to f*ck up with wormverse**

#PRT Database#

Alias : Nameless

Disposition : Unknown, Presumably Vigilante

Location : Brockton Bay

General Information : New Cape in Brockton Bay, rarely speak and no one know what his objective is. He hit Hero and Villain alike, wear black bodysuit with mask cover his eyes /{imagine mozart final ascension mask}/ and nose. Has dark colored skin and Gun blade fighting style.

Personality : Cold and stoic person. Dangerous when threaten. More investigation is needed.

Powers :

Striker 6 – Nameless known to be able to project weapon, mainly dual gun blade or glaive. Weapons he created is on par on tinker-tech made, treat with care.

Blaster 4 – The bullet launched from his guns is also variant including explosive, corrosive, poison. His bullet also known to always hit his target, no matter what angle and where pointed to his guns is.

Shaker 4~9 – The most dangerous bullet variant is when the bullet makes sword burst from the victim body, no matter defense he put. Speculated bullet hit soul instead the physical body. The evidence Leviathan suddenly died after received his bullet and no outer wound could be found. The sign he’s going to shoot this kind of bullet is when ended he chant with “ ~~Unlimited~~ Void Lost Work”. Nameless also somewhat couldn’t be targeted by targeting system including normal scope, thinker tech and other tracking powers. Initially suspected as Stranger but more relevant as variant of his power.

Brute 5 – Nameless is fast, durable and seems to have weird regeneration power. Suspected to have modified body with further unknown reinforcement element. His raw strength also strong enough to be par with 20-feet Lung. Also suspected to have anti-thinker minor power as he resists advance from Heartbreaker power.

Notes : Nameless started as rumor before member of ward finally saw him in person. Rumor begun after he helped some civilian, every time civilian ask who he is, his answer always said _“I am no one”_. Never provoked him except he turned hostile against civilians and/or PRT. In any event that happened, treat this as S-class Threat and join hand with other capes, Rogue and Villains alike, to buy time until The Triumvirate arrived.

**PSS : As why Emiya Alter feel so OP because… he is a servant after all, also he keeps his servant stats even when dropped into Earth Bet by Abaddon, and this is not to include the mysterious power he received from it. Further explanation for servant stat could be found in type-moon wikia but if I were to say, F in servant stat is equal to normal adult human being, so even E in servant stat is equal to 10x humans. Not mention the strength from noble phantasm was whole another level, as a C-rank noble phantasm equals to A-rank servant attack, but that’s only when the true name of noble phantasm called. Hey at least I’m not dropped King of Uruk with his _nigh_ ego, right? Lol.**

**Well sorry for unnecessary long explanation, see ya all~**


End file.
